A Wink and a Nod
by AliasCWN
Summary: A nasty guard gets on Tully's bad side. With a wink and a nod he plans to get even.


**A Wink and a Nod**

**By: AliasCWN**

Hitch jerked his arm out of the hands of the guard who shoved him into the cell. Spinning around he glared at the guards who stood in the hall behind him. Even though his hands were tied he was still ready to give them a hard time.

Tully stumbled as he was shoved through the door and he had to scramble to catch his balance. Hitch took a quick step forward to give him support if he needed it. Tully shook his head to indicate that he was fine.

The guards slammed the door shut behind them without offering to release their bound hands. Both prisoners watched silently as their sergeants were escorted to the next cell. Again both prisoners were locked in with their hands still bound behind their backs.

The four of them had been caught while raiding the base in search of information that they could take back to their commanders. Things had been quiet lately and someone at headquarters had decided that the Germans were up to something and the order had been given to get information. Despite their discovery the four of them had nearly gotten away, only a patrol returning at that exact time had foiled their escape. Their luck had held in that all four of them had been taken alive. Now they were being held in adjoining cells.

Tully looked over at his sergeants as Moffitt helped Troy to his cot. One of the guards had taken a dislike to Troy and had tried to bend his rifle barrel over the sergeant's head. Only Moffitt's interference had saved Troy from a more severe beating.

"Is he okay?" Hitch asked as Moffitt inspected the injury.

"Yes I think so." Moffitt replied as he parted the hair to examine the lump and the cut.

"I'm fine." Troy answered for himself.

"You were out quite a while." The blond answered in a worried tone. "If Doc hadn't stepped between you that guard might have done worse."

Troy looked up at Moffitt and nodded. "Thanks."

"My pleasure old man, I didn't like that particular guard anyway." The Brit replied with a smile.

"Too bad we can't get him back." Hitch growled.

"Stay away from him." Troy ordered. "The last thing we need is him taking a dislike to you too."

"It's not like I can avoid him Sarge." Hitch protested.

"Just try not to do anything to draw his attention." Troy warned. "He's got a mean temper and a short fuse."

"You'd better rest Troy, that was quite a blow he gave you. Sleep while you can, we don't know what they have planned for us." The Brit suggested.

"I hope we get a chance to even the score." Hitch insisted.

"Hitch." Moffitt growled the warning.

"Yeah I know, leave him alone. It just seems like there ought to be some way to do it without getting into trouble."

Tully looked over at Hitch and smiled. "Maybe there is."

"Tully." Troy growled. "That order goes for you too."

"I'm not going to do anything to get his attention." Tully answered. "In fact, I'm going to go out of my way to avoid getting his attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked cautiously.

"I think he's the one who should avoid drawing attention to himself." Tully continued. "Folks might get the wrong idea about him."

"What are you talking about Tully?" Moffitt asked.

"Nothing Doc, forget I even said anything." Tully waved them off to go sit on his cot.

"You just forget that guard." Troy warned. "We'll have to deal with him if he starts anything but otherwise we stay away from him."

Tully shrugged and chewed on his matchstick. Hitch walked over to sit next to him and they worked on freeing each other's hands while Moffitt and Troy did the same. Once their hands were free the four of them went to their cots to rest for what was to come.

Morning came and went without any sign of breakfast being delivered. The guards made their rounds but they didn't offer the prisoners as much as a drink of water. When lunch failed to appear the four men resigned themselves to one meal a day. It would probably be something simple and bland, certainly nothing to write home about.

"Stale bread and water for supper I bet." Tully drawled after listening to Hitch's stomach growl.

"If we get that." Hitch grumbled. "They haven't even given us any water yet. Heck, they haven't paid any attention to us at all. It's almost as if they forgot about us."

"Be careful what you wish for." Moffitt warned. "The attention you get may not be the kind you want to receive."

"It's fine with me if they want to forget about us." Hitch replied. "That just makes it easier to get away once we get out of here."

"But we can't get out of here unless someone comes with the key." Troy responded. "Unless you get thin enough to fit between the bars." He smiled tiredly at his driver.

"Are you sure you're okay Sarge? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. As soon as we get out of here I'll prove it to you. I have a slight headache is all."

"No wonder." Tully joined the discussion. "That guard hit you pretty hard."

"I've been hit harder, don't worry about me, I'll be ready to go the first chance we get."

It was late afternoon before the guards returned for them. The first guard through the door was the one who hit Troy. He leered at them as one of the others unlocked the cell door. When the door swung open the guards rushed into the cell and pushed Moffitt back against the wall. The last two in the hall reached for Troy.

Troy offered no resistance as he was marched into the corridor and along the passage. He heard the door clang shut behind him with relief, they weren't taking Moffitt. The longer they spent with him the less time they would spend on the others. He made a silent vow to hold out as long as he could.

As the nasty guard turned to lock the cell Tully winked and smiled at him. The guard was looking at the lock and didn't see the gesture but one of the other guards did. Tully saw the other guard looking and quickly lowered his head.

Troy came back battered and bruised and barely conscious. The guards drug him into the cell and dropped him on his back on the floor. Then it was Moffitt's turn.

"Sarge! Sarge!" Hitch called to Troy over and over until the sergeant groaned in response. "Are you all right Sarge?"

"Fine." Troy answered. "Just the usual."

"Did that guard help with the interrogation?" The blond asked. "Cause if he did…"

"Forget it Hitch." Troy warned as he rolled onto his side to look into the next cell. "Just tell them your name, rank, and service number and let it go at that. Don't mess with that guard." Troy added with a growl.

"He was involved." Hitch replied angrily.

"He was a guard, that's all." Troy replied tiredly. "He wasn't the one asking the questions. Maybe they won't even ask you and Tully any questions. Maybe they'll decide that you don't know anything important."

"I'm not worried about me."

"Well you'd better start." Troy sighed. "Don't do anything to give that guard a reason to hurt you."

"It doesn't seem like he needs a reason." Hitch grumbled.

"Don't give him one anyway." Troy ordered. "He'll just use it as an excuse to take it further."

"I'm not going to do anything." Hitch responded. "I was just saying…"

"I know." Troy interrupted with a sigh. "Just be careful. We need to be able to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself and we need to be healthy enough to do that."

Tully listened to the others without making any comments on the subject. Instead he waited, watching for another chance to work on his plan.

When Moffitt came back he was in much the same shape as Troy. His semi-conscious body was dumped on the floor like a sack of old potatoes. The guards kept Troy covered until they backed out of the cell and heard the lock click. Troy staggered over to Moffitt as the guards moved to the next cell and unlocked the door.

As Tully was forced back the nasty guard reached for Hitch. Hitch started to step away, meaning to pull free, but stopped as Tully coughed a reminder. Looking over at Tully he nodded and allowed the guards to grab his arms.

The guards pulled on Hitch, dragging him from the cell. The nasty guard watched Tully until Hitch was out the door. He looked away for a second to check on Troy and Moffitt and Tully took that opportunity to wink at him again. Tully knew even as he did it that the other guards were watching. He smiled when the nasty guard looked back, giving the other guards an innocent look. As the nasty guard turned away Tully nodded as if the guard had whispered something to him. He didn't notice the nod but one of the other guards did. Tully turned away as Hitch was shoved down the hall. Taking a seat on the cot he waited for his turn.

Hitch walked down the aisle under his own power. It was obvious that he had been questioned but the interrogation had not been as intense as the ones the sergeants had been forced to endure. As Hitch was shoved through the cell door Tully nodded and smiled at the nasty guard again. The guard looked up and stared but he didn't say a word. Hitch staggered past Tully to fall onto the cot. Tully watched until Hitch gave him a wan smile before he turned back to the guards. "My turn." He smiled cheerfully. He stepped right up to the nasty guard and waited to be escorted from the cell. Before the guard could reach for him he made sure to wink and smile at him again. The guard frowned at the wink before reaching for Tully. Tully nodded again since the guard had his back to the other guards and they couldn't see the frown.

The other guards looked at their companion suspiciously as Tully stepped forward with no urging. When the guard acted surprised by his actions Tully frowned and shook his head slightly while watching the other guards out of the corner of his eye. Looking guilty Tully kept his head down as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have done. With one last look at the nasty guard Tully started down the hall toward the interrogation room.

Like Hitch, Tully managed to walk back to his cell on his own. All the way back to his cell Tully kept stealing looks at the nasty guard. If the others were watching Tully would wink or smile at his adversary, timing it so that the nasty guard didn't see his actions. As he was locked in his cell Tully whispered to the guard loud enough that the others would hear. "Danke."

"What are you thanking him for?" Hitch asked indignantly as the guards disappeared down the hall.

"You aren't beat up as bad as Sarge and Doc." Tully answered with a smile.

"Neither are you." Hitch snapped. "That guard had nothing to do with that. The commander just didn't think we were worth his time."

Tully sat wearily on his cot and smiled. "I know that, and you know that, and even the guards know that; but that won't stop them from wondering why I thanked him."

Hitch stared wide-eyed at Tully. "I'm wondering that myself right now."

"Don't you think they're out there right now questioning why I thanked him? And they're probably wondering why I'm so friendly to him and not to any of them. Those winks and nods are kind of suspicious too don't you think?" Tully grinned as he saw the understanding dawn on Hitch's face.

"You're setting him up to be accused of helping us!"

Tully grinned again and nodded. "He'll be the first one they question if we managed to escape."

"You mean when." Hitch clarified.

"Yeah, when." Tully agreed. "He hurt Sarge for no reason, we owe him. Sarge said not to do anything to get his attention, but he didn't say anything about the other guards. If I can draw their attention to him, and make it look like we're friendly to him…"

"They'll think he helped us!"

"Hopefully." Tully smiled. "Even if he manages to convince them that he's innocent it will still make him uncomfortable for a little bit. He deserves every bit of trouble we can give him."

Hitch laughed. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall when he tries to explain all of those winks and nods."

"Hopefully we'll be long gone by then." Tully grinned.

"Do you need any help?"

"I don't want to overdo it. The last thing we want is to give him an explanation that he can use to clear himself. I think it would be better if I do it alone."

"Okay." Hitch nodded. "Let me know if you change your mind." Hitch looked over at the other cell where both sergeants were sleeping. "What are you going to tell Sarge and Doc?"

Tully followed his gaze. "Nothing, unless they ask; the less they know the better. Sarge might tell me to quit."

"He might get mad when he finds out that you went behind his back."

"I didn't. He told me not to draw attention to myself, I'm not."

"Sarge might not see it that way." Hitch warned.

"I'll deal with that if it comes up." Tully answered. "He may never find out."

"Our little secret?"

"Yeah." Tully nodded. "Our little secret."

"I'm going to try to get some rest too." Hitch decided. "If Sarge comes up with a plan I want to be ready."

Tully sat on his cot and wondered what else he could do to lay the blame for their escape on the nasty guard. He fell asleep still working on the problem.

The next time the guards came they didn't open the cell doors. They shoved tin cups half full of water through the doors followed by crusts of dry bread. The water didn't spill but the bread was thrown hard enough to scatter it over the ground. The nasty guard smiled as the bread landed in the dirt. As Tully took a step toward the tin cups the guard pulled his arm hastily back to his side of the door. His shirt caught on a piece of rough metal and he pulled it free with a jerk.

Tully ignored the bread and headed directly for the water. He picked up both cups and turned to give one to Hitch. Tully looked pointedly at the cups and nodded at Hitch as he handed him one. Hitch took the cup and looked inside as the guards watched. He glanced up at Tully without lifting his head and smiled. Putting both hands around the cup he held it carefully as he carried it back to his cot. The guard looked from one private to the other but he didn't comment on their behavior. The other guards called to him and the nasty guard turned and followed them down the corridor.

Hitch moved slowly back to the front of the cell and used the bars for support as he bent down to pick up the bread. "At least it isn't moldy." He held the bread out for Tully to see.

"He made sure he scattered it all over the dirty floor though." Tully replied.

Hitch chuckled. "He sure jerked back fast when he thought you were coming toward him. I think he's scared of you."

"I was after the water." Tully defended his actions.

"He didn't know that." Hitch answered as he reached for the last slice of bread. "Hey!"

"What?" Tully looked up quickly to see what had caught Hitch's attention. "Is everything okay?" He checked the corridor but it was empty. "What's wrong?" He looked back at his cellmate for an explanation.

"Nothing." Hitch straightened with something in his hand. Opening his hand he held it out to Tully. "Look what I found."

Tully walked over slowly and took the object from Hitch's palm. "A button?"

"Yeah, the guard must have lost it when he pulled his arm back. I bet he didn't even notice."

Tully began to grin. "We can use this." He juggled the small button on the palm of his hand. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

"What are you talking about Tully? What do you have?" Troy's voice startled both privates.

"Just a button Sarge. One of the guards must have lost it." Tully hurriedly explained.

"A button?" Troy frowned. "How are you going to use a button? And what is going to be easier than you thought?" Troy eyed the two privates suspiciously. "Are you two hatching some sort of plan to escape?"

"Not exactly Sarge." Tully explained. He glanced down the corridor to make sure that none of the guards were near enough to hear what he said.

Troy raised a battered eyebrow in question.

"We thought we could use it to help throw the guards off our trail once we escape. It won't help us escape but it might sidetrack them after we get away and give us more time to get clear."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I think I can come up with something."

"What good is a button?"

"I don't know Sarge but it belongs to that nasty guard. If there is any way to use it against him I want to try." Tully went on to explain what he had been doing. Troy and Moffitt were both listening intently by the time he was finished.

"Do you really think you can convince them that he helped us escape?" Moffitt asked in disbelief.

"That's the plan." Tully nodded. "Sarge said not to draw attention to myself, I'm not. If it works out all of the attention will be on that guard. Even if it doesn't work we haven't done anything that gives him any reason to take it out on us."

"Like Hitch said, he doesn't need an excuse." Troy growled.

"Then it shouldn't matter." Tully reasoned. "Either he hits us or he doesn't, our doing this won't make a difference one way or the other."

"He does have a point." Moffitt agreed.

Troy frowned.

"If it works they'll look at him for answers." Tully went on. "Maybe we can get even with him without even touching him."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah Sarge, it is." Tully answered. "He didn't have to hit you. He deserves this."

"He asked for it." Hitch added in support of Tully's plan.

"It won't change anything." Troy replied.

"It will make me feel better about not being able to help you." Tully answered.

"Me too." Hitch added.

"What harm can it do?" Moffitt asked quietly. "They haven't done anything that he can say hurt him. If it works we'll be gone before he knows what they did. If it doesn't it's unlikely that he will even realize what they tried to do."

"The perfect revenge plot." Hitch smiled widely. "If it works we win, if it doesn't nobody even realizes that we failed. They won't even know we tried."

Troy looked at the faces around him and nodded. "Okay, go ahead, but be careful. If he finds out he'll do more than get even."

"How can I help?" Moffitt asked unexpectedly.

"Teach me to say 'okay, I got it' in German."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds reasonable by itself, but add it to the winks and nods and it will look suspicious." Tully explained. "They may not pay any attention to it now but if we plant that button when we escape they will be rethinking everything we said and did while we were prisoners."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a devious mind?" Moffitt smiled fondly at his driver.

"It may have been hinted at a time or two." Tully admitted with a grin.

Troy shook his head gingerly and sighed. "I hope I don't regret this."

"You won't Sarge, but he might." Tully promised.

Tully continued his winking, nodding, and smiling every chance he got. The others would exchange nervous looks and nod whenever the nasty guard was near. The guard continued to leer at them and take pleasure in their misery. He didn't seem to notice the attention he was getting from either the prisoners or his fellow guards. When the guard brought them more bread and water Tully mumbled his newly learned German phrase as he took the tin cups. He kept his voice low but he made sure that the other guards were able to overhear it. Then he ducked his head guiltily as if he had said something wrong. He took the cups and hurried back to his cot where he sipped his water and made sure he didn't make eye contact with any of the Germans.

"Breakfast." Troy's voice was low as he spoke to his men. "They may be getting ready to ship us out. This is the first time they fed us before supper."

"We aren't much use to them if we aren't going to give them any information." Moffitt pointed out.

"They haven't asked again." Hitch said.

"Perhaps they believed us when we told them we didn't have anything of value to tell them." Moffitt suggested.

"We don't." Hitch answered.

"We get around." Troy stated in a low voice. "We've been on most of the bases around here. Don't be so quick to think that what you know isn't important to someone."

"But I'm not going to tell them any of that."

"I believe you." Troy replied. "Maybe they do too. Maybe that's why they haven't asked again. But if we're going to have any chance of escape we need them to take us out of these cells or get them in here."

"I have my penknife Sarge. I've been carrying it in the brim of my hat, they never check in there." Hitch whispered.

"Keep it handy, we may find a use for it." Troy answered.

The next time the guards came the nasty guard wasn't with them. This time all four Allied soldiers were taken from their cells. They were led out into the street where a truck awaited them. The base commander and more guards stood beside the truck and watched as the prisoners were brought out. The nasty guard stood right next to the rear of the truck. As the prisoners were shoved toward the truck Hitch stumbled and fell against the nasty guard. He shoved Hitch away from him and snarled something that Tully didn't understand. He might have hit Hitch if Tully hadn't stepped between them. "Thanks for your help." Tully mumbled quietly. He eyed the guard a moment before following the others over the tailgate.

"What did you say?" The base commander demanded.

Tully looked over the tailgate and shrugged. "I told him it was an accident. Hitch didn't mean to bump into him."

"That's not what you said."

Tully looked at Troy before he answered again. "I told him we wouldn't say anything."

"About what?"

"About him hitting Sarge."

"Why would you say that?"

Tully hung his head. "He wasn't supposed to do that."

The commander looked from Tully to the guard and frowned. "Why not?"

"It wasn't nice." Tully glared at the guard. "Why did he pick on Sarge and not the rest of us? Sarge didn't do anything." Tully looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering is all."

"It hardly matters Private." The commander decided. "He is a loyal German soldier and you and your sergeant are prisoners. I would not question his punishment of a prisoner. I am sure he had his reasons."

Tully looked up as if startled. "No, there wasn't any reason, it just happened. It didn't mean anything. Forget I even mentioned it."

"I will Private." The commander promised with a smug grin.

Tully nodded and kept his head down as the guards climbed in behind them.

Once the vehicle started to move Hitch used the motion to hide the movements of his arms. While Tully shielded him from the guards he sawed at the ropes on his wrists with his penknife. He could feel them giving a little bit at a time. His penknife was small but he kept it sharp. Before long he felt the last of the rope part and the pieces fell onto the seat behind him. Twisting, he cautiously leaned against Tully and slid the knife into his hands. Tully cut the ropes on his wrists before giving Troy and Moffitt a wink.

The two guards who had climbed into the rear of the truck with them were cautious when it came to getting near the prisoners. Both Germans crowded the rear of the truck while giving the Allies plenty of room to move in the front.

At the nod from Tully Moffitt began to cough. Troy turned sharply at the sound and eyed his fellow sergeant. His alarm turned to wariness as the British sergeant met his eyes. Moffitt continued to cough as Troy yelled at the guards to help him.

The guards looked at each other and then at the prisoners. The privates remained where they were and watched the sergeants as the sergeants continued their ruse. Moffitt coughed so hard his face turned red and he slumped forward in his seat. Troy yelled again and looked at the guards.

The guards rose and approached the sergeants. One kept Troy covered while the other one reached over to pound Moffitt on the back. Moffitt stopped coughing and fell forward off of the seat. The first guard took a step forward and knelt next to him while the other guard leaned in to see what was happening.

Tully and Hitch jumped up and chopped the guards on their necks. The first one fell without a sound but the second one managed to get off one shot. The bullet tore through the tarp that covered the rear of the truck. Tully and Hitch grabbed the weapons that they had dropped and jumped out over the tailgate as the truck screeched to a stop. The driver and the guard from the front ran around the vehicle from each side. Shots rang out as Tully and Hitch took care of the new threat.

"Clear Sarge." Tully called as Hitch checked to make sure that both men were dead. Climbing back into the truck Tully cut both sergeants free.

"Tully, you drive; take us back to the jeeps."

"We headed home Sarge?" Hitch asked as he climbed into the truck to secure the guards they had knocked out.

"Not yet." Troy answered. "We still don't have the information we were sent to get. I'd like to make one more try at getting it."

"In the daylight?" Moffitt asked in surprise.

"We'll wait until dark." Troy replied thoughtfully. "By then they'll know we escaped and maybe they'll send men out to look for us. That'll be that many less Germans we have to worry about on the base."

"They'll be between us and our lines if that happens." Moffitt warned.

"Then we'll just have to find a way around them when we're ready to go home." Troy answered grimly.

"Always the optimist." Moffitt sighed.

"Just confident in my team." Troy replied seriously.

Moffitt looked at the faces around him and nodded. "I suppose we should get started then. We want the wind to erase our tracks before anyone comes looking for this truck."

"What about them?" Hitch pointed at the dead driver and guard.

"Leave them here." Troy ordered. "Their friends will find them and they are proof that we escaped. The hunt will start here and spread out. By the time they realize which way we went we should be long gone."

It was still light when they reached their hidden jeeps. Troy ordered everyone not busy to get some sleep. He took first watch and kept his eyes on the prisoners. Moffitt woke up and relieved him on watch. They discussed their plan before Troy went to the camp to turn in.

When Tully took his turn at watch he made a suggestion to Moffitt that the sergeant embraced enthusiastically. As they prepared to go back onto the base later that night Moffitt implemented Tully's suggestion.

Making sure that the prisoners were awake, Moffitt pulled Troy away from the camp but stayed within hearing distance. "Troy, we need to make sure that our contact knows that we are coming back in. He promised to help us get this information and we need to make sure he carries through on his promise."

Troy had his back to the prisoners so they couldn't see his confused expression. Moffitt quickly motioned for him to go along with the story.

"Okay Moffitt, how are we going to do that?"

"I'll handle it." Moffitt replied. "He doesn't seem to like you."

Troy nodded as understanding dawned. "You do that Moffitt." Troy agreed. "And tell him I didn't appreciate him hitting me. That wasn't part of the plan."

"I'll be sure to tell him." The Brit agreed. "Are we ready to do this?"

Troy nodded. Turning to the waiting privates Troy gave them their orders. "There's no reason for all four of us to risk capture again. If we aren't back in three hours I want the two of you to head for home."

"What about you?" Hitch argued.

"If we aren't back by then you can assume that something went wrong." Troy answered. "They'll know you're out here and you won't do us any good if you get caught too. They'll come looking for you. I want you to head for home and don't stop until you get there."

Hitch hung his head but he nodded in agreement.

"Doc." Tully stopped Moffitt as he turned to follow Troy. Pulling him well clear of the prisoners he checked to see if they could be heard. Hitch followed.

"We'll be all right Tully. We know the layout of the base this time."

"I know Doc." Tully nodded. His mangled matchstick was mute testimony to his concern but Tully didn't voice it. The matchstick shifted in his mouth as he reached into his pocket.

"What is it you wanted then?" Moffitt asked.

"Take this." Tully dropped a small object into the palm of the sergeant's outstretched hand. "Drop it somewhere where it will do the most damage. Maybe in the office where you find the information. Somewhere where it shouldn't be but where it will be found."

Moffitt took the small button and rubbed it between his fingers. His eyes lit up at Tully's suggestion. "I think I can find a good place to drop it. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your plan."

"No problem Doc, Sarge is your friend too."

"Yes he is." Moffitt smiled at the small button. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, or so I hear. I hope it works out the way you envision." He laughed. "It might be worth sticking around just to see how he explains this button being found at the scene of the crime."

"I wouldn't do that Doc." Tully laughed. "But I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall when he gets called into that commander's office."

Moffitt smiled again. "After all of the winks and nods you've been giving him I'm sure that he will be the first one they question after they find this button."

"And if they check his shirt they'll find one missing." Hitch laughed.

"That was the plan, I hope it works." Tully chuckled.

Troy and Moffitt returned to the base and this time they were able to acquire the information they had been tasked with getting. As he slipped the stack of papers into his jacket Moffitt dropped the button on the floor by the open door of the safe. With a smile he turned and followed Troy back to the jeeps. The ropes were loosened on the prisoners so that they could get free and return to their base since the jeeps would have to travel fast to get clear.

The next morning the commander entered his office only to find that his desk had been rifled and his safe had been compromised. To his horror his classified documents were missing. His outraged roars could be heard over most of the base. The button was found during the search for clues as to who could have taken the papers. A search was ordered for any evidence of a conspiracy. Tully's winks and nods were mentioned by various guards and the investigation was already pointing to the nasty guard when the guards from the truck returned to the base. As Tully suspected, one of the guards spoke English, though not well. He repeated the conversation that had taken place between the two sergeants. The nasty guard was called into his commander's office.

Tully and Moffitt both missed the ensuing conversation but it would have pleased them immensely if they had been present. They never discovered what came about as a result of Tully's plan but things worked out pretty much the way they had hoped. They never touched the guard but he did pay for hitting Troy in a roundabout sort of way. The commander couldn't find any concrete evidence to prove his guilt but it didn't stop him from transferring the guard to the Russian front. He himself suffered a setback in his career for losing the information.

As for the Rat Patrol, Troy's confidence in his team was well placed. They avoided the Germans looking for them and took the information back to their own base. That information saved a lot of lives in the weeks and months that followed. The four men of the Rat Patrol recovered from the interrogation and even scored a few days of R&R to rest up from the mission.

"Let's go have some fun." Troy ordered as they climbed into the jeeps to enjoy the R&R.

Tully gave a wink and a nod and led the way with his jeep.


End file.
